


Beauty's Rivals

by Squad_Eren124



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape, duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squad_Eren124/pseuds/Squad_Eren124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund is the king of Narnia and wanders amongst Narnia when Caspian see his beauty and tries to keep him from Miraz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty's Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an inspiration from another work called Mine by strangfan.

King Edmund walked about the forests of Narnia. He was glad that all was well. His shining skin glittered from the sunlight. His eyes glowed with passion. 

This was what a young man named Caspian saw in his eyes. A beautiful and young boy who blossomed with delight. Caspian watched from afar as the young king smelt the roses planted on a bush. His heart grew a desire to touch the boy. 

But someone out of nowhwhere shot a drugged arrow into the young boy's hip and caused him to fall in paralysis. Caspian saw his cruel uncle, Miraz, bark at his men to be careful with the jewelry-like valuable boy. Caspian retreated back to the Telmarine castle where he eventually awaited for his uncle to return. And Miraz came with a secret lump on a horse's back.

"I suppose, you were out hunting a Narnian again, no?" Caspian sneered, remembering the face that Edmund made when he shot. His blood boiled with anger as he thought how cruel his uncle was.

"...And what if I was? My business is my own," the foul lord continued on to take the hunted boy to a secret room.

Caspian looked at the treacherous uncle and retreated to his room. He had been watching King Edmund for a while. He loved the way he would ride upon his horse and drink out of the nice river. 

 

~*~

 

Edmund woke up in a nice bed with the smell of cinnamon cakes and raspberry tea that awaited him. He didn't recognize the room at all. He only remembered his time in the forest and nothing else. Then, the door opened and in came Lord Miraz. Edmund had butterflies in his stomach.

"The beautiful prince awakens and is surprised," Miraz said, sitting on the bed beside Edmund. "I hope you had a nice rest?"

Edmund looked down and asked, "Where am I?"

"You are here in Telmar, you are to be my bride," Miraz said bluntly.


End file.
